sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Eventide F.C.
Walt Blumenthal | chairman = | manager = Robin Thompson | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleague = League B | lastposition = 6th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Eventide Football Club are a professional football club based in Eventide, St. Gregory. The club plays in League B, the second division of professional football within the St. Gregory Football Association. They play their home matches at the 10,000-seat Eventide Stadium. History Eventide F.C. trace their origins back to an amateur club, also named Eventide F.C., who played in the now-defunct League of Southern St. Gregory (LSSG) alongside clubs from other communities in the south of the territory. The LSSG's demise in 1990 provided the impetus for a new ownership group to revive the EFC name and bring football back to the town. The consortium submitted an application to the SGFA and it was approved in April 1991, not in enough time to begin play in the 1991-92 season but giving the club ample time to hire coaches and other staff, as well as build their roster. As there was no copyright claim over the name Eventide Football Club, the new club adopted that name as well as the old team's colors, which in turn were an homage to Brighton & Hove Albion due to Eventide's location on the south coast of St. Gregory. The club was placed in League C for their inaugural season, 1992-93. They finished that season in a respectable 5th place out of eight teams, ahead of Otway Town, Centerville Old Boys and Highlanders, all of whom joined the league at the same time as Eventide. In June 2014, the club was sold to Walt Blumenthal, an Ohio businessman and the owner of Leo Gentry Menswear, who became the team's new shirt sponsors. Eventide finished the 2014-15 League C season as champions, earning promotion back to League B; however, manager Toby Nicholls elected not to stay on at the club and Robin Thompson was appointed as his replacement shortly thereafter. Colors, crest and nickname The club colors are blue and white. They are officially nicknamed The Tides. Although the club was officially formed in 1991, the crest depicts the year 1992 as that was the first year the club began playing professionally. 'Kits' Eventide's uniforms are currently supplied by Admiral Sportswear. The shirt sponsor is Leo Gentry Menswear. Players 'Current squad' : As of August 5, 2016 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Former players :Further information: Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:Club pages Category:Eventide F.C.